mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Только для любимцев
Русская стенограмма = :Спайк: шумит напевает Спайк бесценный... делает торт драгоценный... жуёт :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Торт, а не уху. напевает Самоцветов накопил,.. будет тортик очень мил... жуёт :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Ты почему угукаешь? :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Знаю, они вкусные. камней Камешки есть, камешков нет. жуётрыгаетМ-м!напеваетРецепт секретный, торт самоцветный. Камни размешать, можно запекать! жуёт Ням-ням-ням-ням-ням. Поем... Ах! Куда делись все камни?! когтями У меня был полный кувшин, а теперь он пуст! Что значит, их кто-то взял. :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Угу? Нет там ничего. Кто?! Кто взял мои камни?! О... Я взял? Торт получился бы таким вкусным! Почему? стук Почему?! глотает Почемууууууу???!!! :Сова: ухает :Спайк: напевает Нет драгоценностей... разбита мечта... я грустный дракон, сижу у... :в дверь :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Кто там? :открывается :Флаттершай: Ой! Как неудобно. Надеюсь, я вас не очень отвлекаю. :Спайк: Я как раз собирался не печь торт. :Флаттершай: О, прости, я не вовремя. :Спайк: Старая шутка. Рассказывай. :Флаттершай: Принцесса Каденс дала нам важное поручение: встретить распорядителя Эквестрийских игр, и уже завтра она прибудет в Кристальную империю... :Спайк: Мне известно об этом. Как будто я бы не помог её встретить... :Флаттершай: Ой, какая же я безтактная. Разумеется, ты мог расстроиться, что тебя не пригласили, а я пришла просить тебя об одолжении. Кажется, ты всё равно хотел отказаться. И я могу дать лишь один драгоценный камень. :Спайк: Что ты сказала?! :Флаттершай: А-а! У меня только это. :Спайк: чавкает Крупный камень! Огромный! Сочный! Украсит любой торт! Камушек. :Флаттершай: То есть, ты поможешь? :Спайк: Да, конечно. :Флаттершай: Спасибо, спасибо. Пока меня не будет, присмотри за Энджелом. Завтра вторник, это день пушистого хвостика. Очень важно, чтобы он выглядел хорошо. :Спайк: Что? Подожди. Ты просишь присмотреть за ним? :Энджел: язык :Флаттершай: А... В общем, да. Но, если это трудно, я всегда могу попросить кого-то ещё. :Спайк: Эй! Мы уже договорились насчёт камня, так что я просто... :Флаттершай: Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо тебе! Энджел, разве ты не рад? :Энджел: писк :Флаттершай: Увидимся завтра. :Энджел: язык :Спайк: Знаешь... а у других пони тоже есть питомцы, за которыми нужен присмотр... :вертится :Спайк: Я просто говорю, если Флаттершай не хочет, чтобы её любимец оставался один, пока она будет в Кристальной империи, может, и вам стоит подумать об этом? :звенят :Радуга Дэш: Ха! Тэнк - не пушистый зайка. Он точно один не пропадёт. :удар :стук :Радуга Дэш: Он сильный, смелый и преданный питомец. :треск :катятся :Радуга Дэш: стонет. :перезапускается :хруст :Спайк: невинно :Радуга Дэш: Ладно, присмотри за ним, но только потому что... у Тэнка чёткий график полётов и кто-то должен проследить, чтобы он не расслаблялся без меня. :Тэнк: лижет :Рарити: О-о...смеётся :Радуга Дэш: Знаешь, мы очень следим за этим. :Спайк: Да, конечно. :Рарити: Да, и что самое важное, моя Опал любит есть каждые тридцать шесть с половиной минут, расчёсывай её мягкой щёткой с головы до ног... :царапание :Рарити: ...и не забывай взбивать её подушку посередине, как она любит, и температура в комнате должна быть ровно двадцать семь градусов, только тогда она сможет заснуть. :Опалесенс: мурлычет :царапание :спонтанно сжигается :Рарити:И... о, это всё. В общем, спасибо тебе за помощь и удачи. :Радуга Дэш: Кхм-кхм. Думаю, дракон ждёт, что его усилия будут вознаграждены. :сияет :Спайк: Прекрасен, почти как пони, которая мне его дала. :Радуга Дэш: Разве не нужно защитить библиотеку от животных? Просто Тэнк склонен... :стук :Опалесенс: воет :грохот :Спайк: Защита от животных. Да, я всё устрою. фыркает Три есть, три осталось. :Спайк: Ты что-то сказал, Зубастик? Угу. Ну, тебе придётся самому спросить об этом Пинки. :Пинки Пай: Спроси, спроси! :Спайк: Давай, спроси её. :Пинки Пай: Конечно, ты сможешь съесть ещё один кекс. Да. Что же ты сразу не сказал? Я найду для тебя пруд побольше. :Спайк: Думаю, Зубастик хочет сказать... :Пинки Пай: Ему нужны брюки для верховой езды? Нужно наложить новый слок лака? Чистить зубы нитью два раза в день, а не один? смеётся :Спайк: Кажется, зубастик хочет сказать, что хочет побыть со Спайков. :Пинки Пай: А кто не хочет? Со Спайком здорово. :Спайк: Жаль, что это недёшево. :Радуга Дэш: Я просто говорю, что тебе лучше раздобыть шлем. Тебе не захочется сталкиваться с летающей черепахой... дважды. :вертится :Спайк: Одна тысяча каратов чистого наслаждения. чавкает :Эпплджек: Кажется, у тебя тут настоящий питомник для зверей, Спайк. Но ты же сможешь как следует поиграть с Вайноной, как мы договорились, да? Она может плохо себя вести, если с ней не заниматься. :Спайк: Поиграю. А-а! :Вайнона: лает :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не припоминаю зверей в приглашении. :Эпплджек: Просто мы оставляем их всех здесь, у Спайка. Он побудет няней для зверей. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, неужели? :стук :Флаттершай: Извините, я поздно. Глупышка спрятал свою щётку. Не забудьте расчесать хвостик, он должен быть очень пушистым. :Эпплджек: Ладно, девочки, нам пора бежать на поезд. На прощание, мой щеночек, иди сюда, мой хороший. фыркает :Пинки Пай: Нет, я сильнее. Нет, я тебя сильнее! Нет, я тебя сильнее!!! :Флаттершай: Всё будет хорошо. Через неделю завьём хвостик дважды. Трижды? :Рарити: О, я знаю. Здесь всего двадцать шесть градусов. Спайк, разберись, пожалуйста. :Спайк: Конечно! Итак... что ты думаешь насчёт своего милого глазастого друга? Наверно, мне стоит присмотреть и за ним тоже? :Сумеречная Искорка: Было бы здорово. Уверен, что тебе будет не сложно? :Спайк: Перестань, всё нормально. Но, эм, шёпотом только между нами, я гораздо больше ценю... щедрых клиентов. :Сумеречная Искорка: вздох Ты совершенно уверен, что справишься? :Спайк: Конечно. Иначе бы я за это дело не взялся. Просто, как пирог. Кстати говоря, у меня тут есть одно маленькое дельце. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, например, следить за домом, полным зверей. :Спайк: чавкает А, да, конечно, именно о них я и говорил. Не бойся, поезжай на своё мероприятие в Кристальной империи, у меня всё под контролем. :закрывается :беспорядка :Вайнона: лает :стук :беспорядка :Вайнона: лает :Опалесенс: мяукает :рвутся :царапание :вертится :грохот :Спайк: Так, питомцы, живо всем построиться! :Вайнона: лает :Спайк: Вас ровно шесть. А передо мной сейчас только один питомец. Ах! Два! Надо слушаться! :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Спайк здесь главный, вот! Один, два, три! Давай, номер четыре! :Опалесенс: мурлычет царапает :Зубастик: сосёт :хлюпание :Спайк: Один, два, три, четыре, пять. Кого нет? :свист :Спайк:Энджел. :стук :вертится :Спайк: Мне нужны были только драгоценные сочные камни, а что же я получил? Пропавший кролик и... :Вайнона: лает нюхает :Крошка Бель: О, пушистый кролик, какой милый! Ах, а какая у него чудесная красивая шёрстка. :Спайк: откашливается :Крошка Бель: Правда, что он самый хорошенький кролик на свете?! :Энджел: язык :звонок :Спайк: Эеджелу Знаешь, ты не хочешь сидеть со мной, а я не хочу гоняться за тобой всюду вместо того, чтобы лакомиться торотм. Давай-ка решим обе проблемы? знаков отличия Знаете, меня попросили приглядеть за ним, но я вижу, что вы так отлично поладили, и я тут подумал: может быть, мне стоит оставить его с вами? :Эппл Блум: Мы бы взяли его, но у нас сегодня важные планы Искателей! :Скуталу: Важные. Мы получим знаки отличия парашютистов! :Искатели знаков отличия: Да! :Спайк: Понятно, у вас уже есть другие планы... Просто я вижу, как вы ладите, может быть, появится знак отличия няни? :Эппл Блум: Знак няни для кроликов... :Крошка Бель: Это было бы прелестно. :Скуталу: И мы ему нравимся. :Эппл Блум: И потом, всё равно было непонятно, как нам устроить все эти прыжки с парашютом. :Спайк: Знаете, что я думаю? Хоть мне ужасно трудно расставаться с животными, но, наверно, им всем будет лучше с вами. И вообще, чем больше зверей вы возьмёте, тем выше шансы получить какой-нибудь знак за уход за животными. Вы согласны? Согласны? :Эппл Блум: Ага! :закрывается :Спайк: Да! :Эппл Блум: Погоди. Как же мы будем за ними ухаживать? У нас нет угощения. :Крошка Бель: А ещё нужны кроватки, они же устанут! :Скуталу: Игрушки! Нужны игрушки. :Спайк: Но ведь уже вечер. Им это не нужно. Всё будет в порядке. :Эппл Блум: Всё равно нужно будет им что-то купить! Одного камня должно хватить. :Спайк: А... что ты, откуда у меня возьмутся камни? :Эппл Блум: Вообще-то я точно знаю, что Эпплджек дала тебе камень за Вайнону! А это значит... :Спайк: Очевидно, знак отличия за доброту к бедному голодному маленькому дракону вам не видать. Берёте или нет? :Эппл Блум: Мы берём! :свист :закрывается :Спайк: напевает Сахар я размешаю, потом муку добавлю, следом вкусных пять камней. :Крошка Бель: приглушённо Розовые пёрышки так тебе пойдут! :Спайк: Ну... птице это пойдёт на пользу. :Скуталу: приглушённо Кто-нибудь видел голову Тэнка? Где его голова?! :открывается :Спайк: Что вы сделали с черепахой?! :лоп :Скуталу: О, совсем забыла, что он так делает. :Эппл Блум: Да, похоже, знаков за уход за животными, не будет. :Крошка Бель: Мне кажется, что за расчёсывание шерсти знаки у нас вряд ли появятся. :Сова: ухает :Спайк: стонет Эх, ладно, собирайте их, а ещё верните камень, что я вам дал. :Эппл Блум: Извини, мы его уже отдали. :Спайк: Как? Куда? :Скуталу: А на что, по-твоему, мы купили это машину для сушки? :дует :Спайк: стонет Ой... :Вайнона: лает :Опалесенс: мяукает :грохот :Энджел: смеётся :Зекора: Зекора отведёт беду, все твои несчастья легко я прогнать могу. :Спайк: Я думаю, что мне поможет клетка и большой замок. :Зекора: Зекора помочь хочет тебе, ей просто поверь. :Спайк: Правда? :Зекора: Но сначала условие будет. Камня стоит моя услуга. :Спайк: Ох... Куда ты идешь? :Зекора: Камни вовсе не нужны, причина всех бед - это они. :аккорд :Энджел: смеётся :Спайк: в животе :дерутся :Спайк: Почти на месте. :Бабуля Смит: подозрительно Ага... :Спайк: Вот, присматриваю за питомцами друзей. Что я могу сделать, чтоб Вы об этом забыли? Ах... Теперь это останется между нами, правда? Другие пони об этом ничего не узнают? :дерутся :Бабуля Смит: А о чём они не узнают? Ха. :Спайк: Надеюсь, это важно. :шипит :Проводник: Все на борт! :Спайк: Энджел. :Проводник: Я не могу посадить этих животных на поезд, им нужны билеты и сопровождающие. :Спайк: Мне нужно зайти на одну минутку, я поймаю кролика и сразу вернусь, честно! :Проводник: смеётся Все так говорят. Нужны сопровождающие! :Искатели знаков отличия: смеются :Скуталу: Знаки отличия за прыжки! :всплеск :Спайк: Трёх пони достаточно? Эх... По-крайней мере, остались вы двое, мои драгоценности. :Проводник: Следуем в Кристальную империю! :Искатели знаков отличия: Кристальная империя?! :Скуталу: Давно мечтала увидеть Кристальную империю. :Крошка Бель: Я даже не нарядилась, но всё равно... пищит КРИСТАЛЬНАЯ ИМПЕРИЯ! :Спайк: Мы туда не поедем! Просто нужно сесть в поезд, чтобы поймать кролика, а потом сойдём, ясно? :Скуталу: Что?! :Эппл Блум: Это нечестно! :Энджел: язык :Спайк: Вот он где! :Проводник: Следующая остановка — Империя! :Спайк: Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! :поезда пыхтит :Эппл Блум: Так, кажется, что в Кристальной империи холодно, но на самом деле это не так! Там очень тепло! :Скуталу: Как думаете, там стены из кристаллов? Ах! Прозрачные? Представляете, прозрачные стены! :открывается :Искатели знаков отличия: Ах! :хруст :Опалесенс: мяукает :Спайк: Берите! Скорее! :поезда пыхтит :Скуталу: Здесь так красиво! :Спайк: Любуйтесь, потому что мы не выйдем из вагона до возвращения в Понивилль. :Эппл Блум: Не может быть, чтоб мы проделали такой путь до Кристальной империи, и не посмотрели на неё! :Спайк: Никто не пройдёт мимо дракона! :Эппл Блум: Не вынуждай меня! :Спайк: Ты не посмеешь! смеётся :хруст :Спайк: О нет! Ах! :Скуталу: Ого. Вот это да! :Искатели знаков отличия: смеются :Крошка Бель: И-и! Я в кристальном раю! :Спайк: Чш-ш! Они совсем рядом! А вот наш кролик! Прошу, прошу, пожалуйста, не ходи туда! Я причешу твой хвост! Я завью его, накрашу и высушу, только остановись! :Энджел: язык :Спайк: Чего ты хочешь? Только скажи, я готов! задыхается стонет целует :Искатели знаков отличия: Ах! :Энджел: кричит :щёлкание :валится :Флаттершай: О нет. :Проводник: Все на борт! :Спайк: Ах! Ты пойдёшь со мной! :Энджел: кричит :Спайк: Получилось! :Крошка Бель: Но мы не увидели дворец! :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, здесь никого. :Спайк: О нет, они идут сюда! Прячемся! :Крошка Бель: Должно быть решение лучше! :Спайк: Чш-ш! Только не садись, не садись! :Эпплджек: Не чувствую ног. :Вайнона: лает :Эпплджек: Вы это слышали? Суставы скрипят! :Радуга Дэш: Эх, жалко, что Спайк всё пропустил. Ему бы здесь понравилось. :Сумеречная Искорка: Уверена, что он не скучал дома, присматривая за нашими питомцами. :Эпплджек: Думаешь, он со всеми справился? :Сумеречная Искорка: Если сохраняет спокойствие, то, готова поспорить, он справляется. :Спайк: тихо Ну, давай, кролик. Не медли. Я это заслужил. Я о вас забывал, пытался передать передать кому-то другому. Я не снял эти глупые штуки, не причесал твой хвост, хотя обещал. На самом деле, я вообще о вас не думал. Я ведь просто хотел камни. Надеюсь, вы простите меня. :Вайнона: лижет :Спайк: Правда? в животе Ну вот, сейчас из-за меня всех нас найдут. :щёлк :Спайк: Где ты его... в животе :Эпплджек: Вы это слышали? :шлепок :тормозит :Эпплджек: Не терпится скорее погладить мою Вайнону. Я скучаю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, скорее бы увидеть Сову! смеётся :Спайк: Привет! Мы решили встретить вас на станции! :Крошак Бель: Чтобы послушать про Кристальную империю, узнать, что вы привезли кристальные снежные шары, которые продают на станции! :Рарити: Но как ты узнала про снежные шарики? :Крошка Бель: М-м... Угадала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Надо отдать тебе должное, Спайк. Ты прекрасно справился с этой работой. :вертится :Флаттершай: О, Спайк, Энджел прекрасен! И ты отлично причесал его хвостик. :Спайк: Да, что ж, мы все подружились. :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Вот именно. :Сова: ухает :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, что планируешь? Испечь пирог с камнями? Пирог из шести слоёв - это вкусно! :Спайк: Да, вкусно. чавкает Очень-очень вкусно. пауза Почемуууууууу???!!! :Вайнона: воет |-| Английская стенограмма = :Spike: humming singing Spike is great...making a jewel cake... chewing :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: Me, that's who. singing Been saving up my gems so fine... for a cake that is divine... chewing :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: Who are you hooing at? :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: I know, they're delicious. :rattling :Spike: Now you see 'em, now you don't. chewing belches Mm! singing This is how you make a jewel cake: stir in some gems, and then you bake. chewing Mm-hmm! Gonna, eat, eat it up! Gonna– gasps What happened to all my jewels?! claws I had a bowl full of them here, and now I don't! Which means somebody took 'em! :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: Who? That's what I'm asking, who?! Who took my jewels?! Oh. I'm who. This cake was gonna be so good! Why? thump Why?! gulps Whyyyyyyyyy???!!! :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: singing I have no jewels... I have no cake... I'm a sad little dragon... With nothing to– :on door :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: ...is it? :opens :Fluttershy: Oh! Oh goodness, I-I hope I'm not interrupting anything. :Spike: Well... I do have this cake to not bake... :Fluttershy: Oh... sorry, it's a bad time. :Spike: Uh, inside joke. Talk to me. :Fluttershy: It's just that... Princess Cadance needs us to do a great job welcoming the Head of the Equestria Games when she visits the Crystal Empire tomorrow– :Spike: Oh, I know all about that. As if I wouldn't be any help at welcoming... :Fluttershy: Oh, I don't know what was I thinking. Of course you might be upset for not being invited, and... here I am coming to ask you for a favor. You were probably going to say no anyway. All I had to offer you in exchange was one little jewel. :Spike: What was that? :Fluttershy: yelps All I have is this jewel. :Spike: slurp That's a really big one. A really big, juicy, perfect-for-a-cake-topper jewel. :Fluttershy: Does this mean you'll do it? :Spike: Yeah... Sure... :Fluttershy: Oh, thank you, thank you! So while I'm gone, you'll take care of Angel, and tomorrow is Tuesday, which is his tail-fluffing day, and it's really important for him to look good. :Spike: Wait, what? You want me to take care of him? :Angel: raspberry :Fluttershy: Oh, well, yes. But if it's too much trouble, I can always see if there is somepony else. :Spike: Uhh... We already agreed on the whole jewel thing, so I'll just... :Fluttershy: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Angel, aren't you just so excited? :Angel: squeaking :Fluttershy: See you tomorrow. :Angel: raspberry :Spike: You know... She's not the only pony with a pet that might need some watching... :spinning :Spike: All I'm saying is, if Fluttershy thought that her beloved little friend shouldn't be left alone while you're busy in the Crystal Empire, then maybe that's just something to think about. :clinking :Rainbow Dash: Tch! Tank's not some fuzzy little bunny. He can take care of himself. :thwack :thudding :Rainbow Dash: He's a strong, fearless, and totally together pet. :crash :rolling :Rainbow Dash: groans :restarts :crunch :Spike: innocently :Rainbow Dash: Alright. You can watch him, but only because... uh... Tank's got a strict flying regimen, and-and someone needs to make sure that he doesn't slack off while I'm gone. :Tank: licking :Rarity: Ohh! laughs :Rainbow Dash: You know... the two of us are very diligent. :Spike: Okay, whatever. :Rarity: Yes, yes, more importantly, as for Opal, she likes to eat every thirty six and a half minutes, you groom her with her silken brush, head to toe... :scribbling :Rarity: ...Oh, and don't forget to pooch her pillow out in the middle, that's where she likes it. And the temperature in the room should always be exactly eighty one point four degrees. That's the only way she can get to sleep. :Opalescence: purring :scribbling :spontaneously combusting :Rarity: And, um... hmm... oh, good, so thanks for your help and good luck to you. :Rainbow Dash: A-hem... I think the dragon was expecting a little something for his efforts. :sparkling :Spike: Almost as beautiful as the pony who gave it to me... :Rainbow Dash: Shouldn't you be critter-proofing the library or something? Tank has a tendency to– :thud :Opalesence: yowls :crash :Spike: Critter-proofing. Yeah, I'll get right on that. chuckles Three down, three to go. :Spike: What's that you said, Gummy? Uh-huh. Well, you're just gonna have to ask Pinkie Pie about that one. :sproing :Pinkie Pie: Ask me, ask me! :Spike: Go ahead, ask her! :boing :Pinkie Pie: Of course you can have another cupcake! Mm? Mm-hm? Yeah? Why didn't you say so? I'll get you a bigger pond immediately. :Spike: I think what Gummy's trying to say is– :Pinkie Pie: He's always wanted a pair of riding pants? His toenails need a new coat of shellac? He wants to floss twice a day instead of just once? giggles :Spike: I think what Gummy's trying to say is that he'd like a little Spike time. :Pinkie Pie: Who wouldn't?! Spike time is the best! :Spike: Alas, it doesn't come cheap. :Rainbow Dash: All I'm saying is you might wanna think about a helmet. You only want to get hit in the head by a flying turtle... once. :spinning :Spike: A thousand plus carats of pure deliciousness... :doing :Spike: slurp :Applejack: Looks like you got a regular pet day care in here, Spike. You'll still be able to get some good play time with Winona like you said though, won't ya? She tends to get a little wild if she doesn't get her exercise. :Spike: Exercise. Sure, of course. :Winona: barks :Spike: Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't remember seeing critters on the invite list. :Applejack: That's 'cause we're leavin' them here with Spike. He's gonna do a little critter-sittin' for us. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, really? :thunk :Fluttershy: So sorry I'm late. Silly bunny had hidden his brush. Be sure you get plenty on his tail, or it won't get as poofy as he likes it. :Applejack: Come on, girls, or we're gonna miss the train. One more for the road? Oh, you little puppy-wuppy, come on here! chuckles :Pinkie Pie: No, no no no. I love you more. No, I love you more! I love you more!!! :Fluttershy: Oh, I promise it'll be okay. I'll fluff your tail twice next week. Three times? :Rarity: Oh, I know. It's a chilly eighty one point two in here. Spike, take care of this, would you please? :Spike: You got it! So, uhh... What are you thinking about that hooting little friend of yours? Suppose you want me to keep an eye on him too. :Twilight Sparkle: That would be nice. You sure you don't already have your hands full? :Spike: Nah, pshaw. I'll be fine. But, uh, just between you and me, I gotta give priority to the... paying customers. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh You absolutely sure you can do this? :Spike: Of course. Wouldn't have agreed to it if I couldn't. Piece of cake. Speaking of cake, I got a little something I need to attend to. :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, like keeping an eye on a house full of critters. :Spike: slurp Uh, yeah, uh, that was totally what I was talking about. Relax. Go to your welcoming thing in the Crystal Empire. Spike's got it all under control. :closes :of ruckus :Winona: barking :thunk :of ruckus :Winona: barking :Opalescence: yowling :ripping :scratching :spinning :crash :Spike: Alright, sidekicks, front and center! :Winona: barks :Spike: There are six of you, but there's only one right here in front of me... Gah! Two! And what I say goes! :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: Spike, the boss of you, that's who. One, two, three! Nngh, come on, number four! :Opalescence: yowls scratches :Spike: Whoa! Guh... :Gummy: sucking :squelch :Spike: One, two, three, four, five... Argh, who's missing? :zip :Spike: Angel. :thunk :spinning :Spike: All I wanted were some jewels. Big, juicy, delicious jewels. Now what do I have? A missing rabbit and– :Winona: barks sniffs :Sweetie Belle: Awww, little fluffy Angel Bunny-kins! You're so cute! The natural weaves in his fluff are to die for! :Spike: throat :Angel: thumping :Sweetie Belle: Isn't Angel just the cutest thing you've ever seen?! :Angel: raspberry :ding :Spike: Angel Look, you don't wanna be with me. I'd rather not chase you around all over the place when I could be enjoying some jewel cake. Watch me solve both of our problems. the Cutie Mark Crusaders Y'know, I'm supposed to be watching him, but you all have just hit it off so well that maybe, maybe I could let you take care of him instead. :Apple Bloom: We would, but we've got some major Crusaders business planned for today! :Scootaloo: Major. We're getting our skydiving cutie marks today! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ha! Yeah! :Spike: Well, I suppose, if you've got other plans... It's just, you're so good with them. Like get-a-cutie-mark-for-bunny-sitting good? :Apple Bloom: A bunny-sittin' cutie mark... :Sweetie Belle: That would be adorable! :Scootaloo: He does seem to like us. :Apple Bloom: And we haven't exactly figured out how we're gonna pull off this whole skydivin' thing. :Spike: You know what? As hard as it's gonna be for me part with these little guys, I think you should probably just take all of them. If you ask me, nngh, the more critters you take care of, the more chances you have of getting some kind of critter-sitting cutie mark. Am I right or am I right? :Apple Bloom: Sure! :shuts :Spike: Yes! :Apple Bloom: But wait! How're we gonna take good care of them without treats for when they're good? :Sweetie Belle: And we'll need beds for when they're tired! :Scootaloo: And toys! They need toys! :Spike: It's an afternoon. They don't need all that stuff. They'll be fine. :Apple Bloom: We need to be able to buy them some things! One jewel might be able to cover it all. :Spike: Uh... what would I possibly be doing with jewels? :Apple Bloom: I happen to know for a fact that Applejack gave you a gem to watch Winona, which means... :Spike: Obviously, no one around here is getting a cutie mark for kindness toward a poor, hungry little dragon. Take it or leave it. :Apple Bloom: We'll take it. :zip :shuts :Spike: singing Gonna put in some flour, and add a little sugar for my five de-li-cious jewels! :Sweetie Belle: muffled But pink feathers would look so good with your eyes! :Spike: Meh... that bird could use a little color. :Scootaloo: muffled Has anyone seen Tank's head? Where's his head?! :opens :Spike: What have you done to the turtle?! :pop :Scootaloo: Ohh, I totally forgot he could do that. Heh. :Apple Bloom: Yeah, so, pretty sure critter-sittin' cutie marks are out. :Sweetie Belle: And our critter-''grooming'' cutie marks probably aren't going to appear anytime soon either. :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: groans Alright, load 'em up. And you can gimme back that jewel I gave you. :Apple Bloom: Sorry, we don't have it anymore. :Spike: What? Why not?! :Scootaloo: How do you think we paid for the industrial-sized pet hair dryer? :blowing :Spike: groans Oh. :Winona: barks :Opalescence: yowls :crash :Angel: laughs :Zecora: Zecora knows just what to do about all this bad mojo that's floating around you. :Spike: I'm thinking a cage and a great big lock might be next. :Zecora: Zecora can take the bad away if you do just what I say. :Spike: Really? :Zecora: But before I can do my duty, I am going to need some of your booty. :Spike: sighs Where are you going? :Zecora: You think jewels are what you need, but there's no worse mojo than dragon greed. :chord :Angel: laughs :Spike: growling :fighting :Spike: Almost there... :Granny Smith: suspiciously Mm-hm... :Spike: Just taking good care of everyone's animals. What am I gonna have to do to get this to go away? sighs And this is just between you and me, right? No other pony has to hear a word about it? :fighting :Granny Smith: A word about what now? :Spike: This better be important. :hissing :Conductor: All aboard! :Spike: Angel. :Conductor: I can't have all of these animals on my train. Not without tickets and not without chaperones. :Spike: All I need is to get on for one minute, grab a bunny, and get off! Promise! :Conductor: laughs Likely story. No chaperone, no train. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: laughing :Scootaloo: Skydiving cutie marks! :splash :Spike: Is three ponies enough? sighs At least I have you two left, my delectable little treasures. :Conductor: All aboard for the Crystal Empire! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Crystal Empire?! :Scootaloo: I've always wanted to see the Crystal Empire! :Sweetie Belle: I wish I were dressed for it, but still... squealing THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE! :Spike: We're not really going! We just needed to get on the train so I can get that rabbit! And when I do, we're off! :Scootaloo: What?! :Apple Bloom: That's not fair! :Angel: raspberry :Spike: There he is! :Conductor: Next stop, the Crystal Empire! :Spike: No, no, no, no, no, no! :engine chugging :Apple Bloom: So it seems like the Crystal Empire would be really cold, but I've heard that it's not! It's as warm as can be! :Scootaloo: Do you think the walls are crystal? gasps Maybe even see-through! Can you imagine see-through walls? :opens :Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasping :crunch :Opalesence: yowls :Spike: Take it! Just take it! :engine chugging :Scootaloo: So beautiful! :Spike: Well, enjoy it while you can, 'cause we're not getting out of this car until we're back in Ponyville! :Apple Bloom: There is no way, no how, we're comin' all the way to the Crystal Empire without lookin' around! :Spike: Nopony's gonna get past this dragon! :Apple Bloom: Don't make me use this! :Spike: You wouldn't dare! giggles :crunch :Spike: Oh no! gasps :Scootaloo: Whoa, just whoa. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggling :Sweetie Belle: Ah! I'm in crystal heaven! :Spike: Shhh! They're right there! There's the bunny! Please, please, pretty please, don't go down there! I'll fluff your tail! I'll perm, highlight, and blow it out if you'll just stop! :Angel: raspberry :Spike: What do you want?! Name it, and it's yours! pants groans kisses Hyah! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasping :Angel: crying :click :clattering :Fluttershy: Oh my goodness. :Conductor: All aboard! :Spike: Hah! You're coming with me! :Angel: crying :Spike: We made it! :Sweetie Belle: Without seeing the palace! :Twilight Sparkle: I think this car's empty. :Spike: They're coming this way! Everybody down! :Sweetie Belle: There has to be a better solution! :Spike: Shh! Oh, don't sit down, don't sit down! :Applejack: Whooeee! My dogs are barkin'. :Winona: barks :Applejack: Did y'all hear that? They really are! :Rainbow Dash: Huh, bummer Spike had to miss out on all this. He woulda' had fun here. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure he's having a great time watching all the critters back at home. :Applejack: Think he's still got a handle on things? :Twilight Sparkle: If he's staying calm and collected, I bet he's doing a terrific job as a leader. :Spike: Go ahead, bunny. Do your worst. I deserve it. I ignored you, tried to pawn you off on someone else, I didn't take these silly things out, or fluff this like I was supposed to. I wasn't really thinking about you at all. Any of you. Just wanted the jewels. I hope you'll all forgive me someday. :Winona: licks :Spike: You will? growls Oh great. I'm gonna be the one who gives us away. :clink :Spike: Where did you– growls :Applejack: You all hear that? :patting :pulls to halt :Applejack: I can't wait to scratch the belly on Winona. Oh, I miss her. :Twilight Sparkle: I can't wait to see Owlowiscious! giggles :Spike: Hello! Thought we'd meet you at the station! :Sweetie Belle: So we could hear all about the Crystal Empire, and find out if you brought us one of the crystal snow globes that they sell at the train station! :Rarity: How did you know about the snow globes? :Sweetie Belle: Um... lucky guess? :Twilight Sparkle: I've gotta hand it to you, Spike. You did a really good job of taking care of the animals. :spinning :Fluttershy: Oh, Spike, Angel looks perfect! You did such a good job fluffing his tail. :Spike: Yeah, well... we're like this now. :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: You know who. :Owlowiscious: hoots :Twilight Sparkle: So what are you thinking? Bake 'em into a jewel pie? Ooh, six-layer gem cake sounds pretty good! :Spike: Yeah, it does. slurps It really really does. pause Whyyyyyyyyy???!!! :Winona: howls :music :credits en:Transcripts/Just for Sidekicks es:Transcripciones/Sólo para Mascotas pl:Transkrypty/Tylko dla pomocników Категория:Стенограммы, третий сезон